


Nightmare

by EricaEntertainsIdeas



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaEntertainsIdeas/pseuds/EricaEntertainsIdeas
Summary: Aelita has a nightmare and Odd is really comfortable. Rated T because Odd is a teenage boy.
Relationships: Odd Della Robbia/Aelita Schaeffer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> These kids have TRAUMA okay. I am rewatching this series and they almost die in every episode. They all just need a hug. So I needed to write this scene for my own sanity.

The door to Odd and Ulrich’s room creaked open slowly. Aelita’s eyes were squeezed tightly together as she tried to be as quiet as possible. She could feel her tears dripping down her face and gripped a bundle of tissues even tighter in her hand. She didn’t really know what she was doing in their room but she didn’t want to be alone. She had had so many nightmares since living at Kadic academy but it was so much worse now that she knew she had existed on earth before and lost years of time in Lyoko. One dream, not even a nightmare, about her past would wake her up and send her mind spinning in circles all night until she was angry and scared and tears would just pour out of her. 

She knew she was closer to Jeremy. Their friendship that toed the line of relationship every day would mean that Jeremy was the one she was supposed to go to with her problems but she also knew there were a hundred reasons not to. They flitted through her mind so fast - he needs his rest, he’ll be awkward about sharing the bed - but mostly she just knew he wouldn’t understand her emotions. Not as much as she needed him to right now. And so she was in Odd and Ulrich’s room, unsure for a moment who she intended to wake, but then she saw Odd and his arms sprawled out as he slept like they were waiting for her and she carefully folded herself into them. 

Odd was startled but quiet when he blinked his eyes open and registered her hair rubbing at his chin and the weight of her head in the crook of his arm. Reaching for her face, he felt her tears and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He slowly and lightly rubbed her back as she shook, occasionally bringing a tissue to her face. 

It took him a while to realize the position they were in. He could feel her entire body against his. They were similar in size but she felt small curled into him. Small and very soft and vulnerable. He knew that it was always their mission inside Lyoko to protect her, but outside of Lyoko, he did wonder who she spoke to about her feelings. It had never been more than a passing thought until now. He had always assumed that she and Yumi talked or that Jeremy comforted her when she had nightmares, but the fact that she showed up in his room in the middle of the night, crying so much she could barely catch her breath, it broke his heart. She probably hadn’t gone to anyone. Had just dealt with her fears and loneliness herself. 

He rubbed her back more confidently now. She was still crying but it was slower. When it stopped and she was taking even breaths, Odd whispered, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Aelita nodded slowly and took a moment to breathe before starting. “I had a dream. My father and I were playing the piano in the living room. He was teaching me keys. I was trying to stay focused on what he was teaching me but I was distracted by a cat rubbing against my legs. We were there for a while and then I heard a woman call out that lunch was ready. When I looked at her, she looked like me, an adult me. My mother, I think. And then I woke up and I couldn’t get her out of my head. Was she my mother? Where is she? Where did she go? Is she in Lyoko? And that cat, where is my cat? Is he dead? Did we leave him all alone there when we fled? And I…” A few tears fell as she squeezed her eyes tight and took deep breaths. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Odd. I don’t know who I am and what’s real and what’s not real. Is she my mother or am I making her up because I want a mother so much? Did we even have a cat? And it just spins in my mind all night and I’m sorry for crying on you and waking you up. I just- I just,” she stuttered. 

“It’s okay,” Odd said, pushing his cheek against her hair, “I understand.” 

They lay in the dark, both awake, for a while before sleep started to take over them. Before falling asleep, Aelita mumbled, “Thank you,” into his chest. 

They both awoke before an alarm went off in the room, the sun coming in softly from a crack in the curtains. It was something that rarely happened to either of them but they were grateful for it. 

As Aelita stirred, so did Odd, but Aelita didn't feel the need to move. She knew, logically, that she should. Ulrich could wake up at any moment and ask them a million questions. Jim could walk in, or Jeremy, and it would cause such a mess that she didn't want to deal with. But in Odd's arms, she felt safe and warm and content and she didn't want to leave just yet. Odd felt the same and so they laid in silence, their eyes closed, the only movement being Odd's hand rubbing her back again. Aelita took Odd's other hand gently and started rubbing circles on his palm with her thumb. 

Without the tears to distract him, Odd slowly came to the realization that having Aelita against his side felt good. Too good, in fact. And he really needed to distract himself very fast before she started asking a lot of questions he did not want to have to answer. He just needed to pee, okay! And it was too early in the morning to have to think about this. 

He pulled Aelita away from him slightly, suddenly feeling hot when he heard her pout.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. Good, a question to distract himself, he thought. 

"Better. Thank you, Odd." Ohmygoodness, did her voice always sound that nice? He needed to get her back to her room and himself to the showers. But her words melted his heart at the same time. He was glad she felt better. 

She shifted under the light blanket Odd had pulled over them before drifting off the night before and slid out of the bed. 

"I should..get going." Her cheeks were flushed pink in embarrassment and after noticing a few of her used tissues crumpled up on the floor, they were burning. She hurriedly picked them up and hid them in her balled up fists. 

She glanced at him, needing to know what he was thinking about her even though she was uncomfortable that she had shown up in his bed at all. He was just as vulnerable as she was. Messy hair, half sat up in bed, looking at her like he was unsure of what to do too. 

"I'm glad you came last night," he said. "You can always come here if you have another nightmare or.." he flushed, "anytime you want to."

Aelita knew her cheeks must be burning now but she still smiled through her blush. 

"Thank you, Odd." 

She turned and slowly opened the door. Wincing at the quietest squeak it made and shutting it softly behind her. 

\-----------------------

Later in the day, she didn't know how to approach him. He had been quiet at lunch and so had she. He was sitting on a bench, drinking hot chocolate when she sat next to him. She scooted closer and he lifted his arm enough for her to lean against him. They sat like that for a long time with soft smiles on their faces. 


End file.
